Halloween With The Kids
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: AU. Halloween themed fanfiction. 10 year-old Alexander and his siblings go out Trick-Or-Treating for the first time, only to find a sobbing Magnus Bane - mourning the loss of his candy. Little Malec fluff.


**Characters: Alexander, Jace, Isabelle, Robet, Maryse, Magnus  
>Warning: AU (All characters are human)<br>Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own The Mortal Instruments. I'll ust have to settle for writing fanfics instead.**

"Promise, and I mean promise! Promise me you wont get into any trouble" Maryse pursed her pink painted lips, frowning down at her two children and adoptive son with a look that could send grown men running for the hills – , after being on the receiving end of the GlareOfDoomAndDestruction™ the children were immune. Three pairs of large hopeful eyes stared up at her, each murmering an "I promise" in unison.

"Make sure you're back before it gets too dark" She contined, tapping the toe of her heeled shoe against the polished wood of the hallway, behind her, Robert Lightwood looked mildly amused at whole scene, and continued hanging fake cobwebs from the front door.

"We're not going far!" Jace exclaimed, waving his little arm down the street "We won't go anywhere we're not mean to!" Maryse frowned "Fine. But you're not getting any ice-cream if I find out that you've been naughty"

"Okay mummy!" Her youngest, Isabelle Lightwood, smiled and gave her a tight hug around the waist, Maryse had to admit, they all looked rather cute. From Isabelle's pale blue Princess Jasmine outfit, Jace's Superman costume and Alexander's Count Dracula inspired suit and cape. She watched as they trotted off, running up the garden of a nearby house and knocking on the door, before rolling her eyes at the neighbour's look of mock-surprise as they saw them.

"I've got more candies than you. It's because I'm better than you~" Jace sang to a rather annoyed looking Isabelle whose hand narrowly missed his face, she huffed, chubby cheeks puffing out in an almost comical way. 

"I hate you Jace!" She cried out, shrieking when Jace grabbed a couple of her sweets, Alec rolled his eyes and readjusted the plastic fangs in his mouth, they were slightly too big and kept falling out.

"I want to go there!" Jace exclaimed, pointing to a large house towards the end of the street "It's a big house! I bet they have lots of nice candies!"  
>Alec worried his lower lip between his plastic fangs "But mum said we can't go that far…"<br>Isabelle rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her nonexistent hips (Something she must of seen mum do, Alec mused) "Alec is such a baby!"  
>"H…Hey…I'm not a baby! I'm nine!" Alec shot back, frowning "I want some ice-cream tonight, and I wont get any if I go that far"<p>

Jace snorted, opening a little packet of Space-Dust "Then we'll have to leave you here, all alone, and you'll get eaten by monsters" He made the clichéd zombie pose, arms outstretched, complete strange groaning noises, Isabelle giggled and skipped off towards the house. Alec's poker face faltered when he realized Jace was following after her…where they really going to leave him alone? By the time he'd made up his mind to follow his rebellious siblings, they were gone. There were just a few other kids dressed as ghosts running around, throwing candy at each other.

Grumbling, he kicked a stone in annoyance and set off towards a house they hadn't been to yet, even if Jace and Iz weren't there with him, it didn't mean he couldn't go get some more candies. He didn't particularly have a sweet tooth, but he liked those caramel sweeties that were covered in dark chocolate.

A stifled sob broke young Alexander out of his day-dreaming, and he paused mid step, looking around for the source of noise. Another sniffle, followed by the sound of leaves rustling followed soon after, suddenly, a boy not much older than Alexander seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
>Alexander's mouth formed an amazed 'o' shape. He was dressed in the coolest outfit he'd seen! He was wearing a long white tunic, flesh coloured sandals and copious amounts of gold chains around his neck. Around his peculiar amber coloured eyes were detailed Egyptian style kohl lines. The whole look Egyptian look was finished off by the fact that he was really tan – he looked like a Pharaoh.<p>

"Wow! You look so cool" Alec exclaimed, but upon realizing that his eyes were watery with tears, Alec frowned "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Mamma and Papa said that only sad people cry"

The other boy wiped his hand across his face, careful not to smudge his makeup "Some boys stole my candy" He said in a thick accent "And said some nasty words to me and said that only stupid girls wear makeup"

"That's horrible…" Alec murmured, a look of sympathy crossing the Count Dracula look-a-like's face, suddenly feeling guilty since his own pumpkin shaped sweet pot was practically overflowing. Grinning, he shoved his pot towards the elder boy whose eyes lit up. "Take some of mine, if you want. I'm not going to eat all of them anyway"  
>The boys hopeful smile faltered "B…But I don't want to take any of yours – it's your candy…" Alec sighed dramatically and gave the other boy roughly half of his collection, tipping them into his bag (Which was decorated with bats, Alec noted. He liked bats)<p>

Alec stuck out a chubby hand, like he'd seen his pappa do when he met new people "I'm Alexander" Giggling, the other boy gave him a weird kind of high-five instead, Alec noticed that his skin was shimmery – almost like he was covered in glitter "I'm Magnus Bane"  
>Alec blinked "That's an awesome name"<br>"I think it's strange" Magnus murmured, he unwrapped a candy and popped it in his mouth "I like your name better, it's pretty – like your eyes" Alec scratched the back of his neck, his sister was normally the one attracting comments like that "Thanks…hey, how old are you?"  
>The random question seemed to catch Magnus off-guard, he paused mid-chew and answered thoughtfully. "Ten, But I'm going to be eleven in three months! I'm going to have a bouncy castle at my party, and chocolate cake."<br>"I knew you'd be older than me because you're so tall" Alec commented; He then frowned slightly when he saw a few of the street-lights flicker on – he'd have to go home soon. That, and he hated to admit that he was a little scared of the dark, monsters liked to go out at dark and eat little children…well…according to Jace…  
>"What's wrong?" Magnus questioned, leaning in a little closer to his new-found friend, quirking his eyebrows up. The expression looked a little strange, and made Alec chuckle quietly "I have to go home now. I don't want to get eaten by zombies, and I want some vanilla ice-cream before Iz eats it all" Magnus nodded, even though he didn't really get what the cute boy was talking about.<p>

"That's okay, I understand…I think" Magnus frowned slightly "I'll see you again…wont I?"  
>"Of course" Alec smiled, waving little hands around in an adorable excited manner "I live at the strange house with red door" All he got was a blank look in reply "There's normally a blonde boy throwing rocks at people there. Jace, he's my brother" A look of realization hit Magnus.<br>"Can I knock for you tomorrow?" Magnus asked, bouncing up and down on his feet, the sudden movement made him sparkle even more in dim street-lighting.  
>"Okay" Alec said "But it has to be before two, I'm seeing those teeth people at two-thirty"<br>"The dentist?"

"Yeah! That place – it always smells funny"

"ALEC! YOU LOSER! I'LL RACE YOU BACK!" Jace's cheerful voice cut off Alec "IF YOU WIN, I'LL GIVE YOU A PACKET OF SOUR SKITTLES!"

Alec laughed, and Magnus even gave a little giggle, he leant down a little, and uttered a quick "If you win, you better share those skittles with me" to the slightly younger boy.

Alec shot his new friend a wide grin before sprinted off after Jace.

**A completely random little One-Shot. I wanted to do the whole 'Magnus has a Halloween party and everyone's invited' but I have a feeling that everyone might be doing that ):  
>So I did this instead, where Isabelle, Jace and Alexander (Ages 7-9) go out Trick-Or-Treating on their own for the first time. And Alec bumps into Magnus who's had all his sweeties taken by some bullies (Poor baby) so Alec comes to the rescue and shares his with our favourite little warlock. Only, he's not a warlock in this. He's a little 10 year-old in a Pharaoh costume. :)<strong>

**I hoped you like with mindless fanfic :D **


End file.
